Memoirs of Royal Caliber
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline must choose to marry one of the king's sons to gain France's alliance. How can she choose between the noble Elijah and the cheeky Kol while being seduced by their charming half-brother, Niklaus?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am back with a new fanfic! Surprise, surprise!

I would like to thank Gail for being the greatest beta ever, because she truly did help me out and I would like to thank Deanna for the cover art that she made for me for this fic, specifically.

Memoirs of Royal Caliber

Caroline must choose to marry one of the king's sons to gain France's alliance. How can she choose between the noble Elijah and the cheeky Kol while being seduced by their charming half-brother, Niklaus?

Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of heels clicking against the beige-colored marbled floor echoed throughout the corridor and the guards immediately straightened their posture and looked straight ahead. They could feel a trickle of sweat glide down their jaws, knowing that one false move would cost them far more than the job at hand.

As she made her way down the corridor, she held her head up high and the crown on her head suggested that she was of noble stature. The beige colored walls and the famous paintings that lined the walls, gave off a sort of warm feeling.

One of the guards, David spotted her once she came into view.

"Your grace," He bowed as his sandy blonde hair fell over his hazel eyes.

David was young, but he was by far one of the most loyal and experienced. He was fairly tall and he had a kind smile. If one did not know him, they would think he was of noble stature because of how well-mannered he was.

"David," Caroline acknowledged as she graced the guard with a smile.

David tilted his head to the side and Caroline walked past him and towards one of the doors.

Caroline raised her fist to knock on the mahogany door, but lowered it in hesitation.

As she put her hand on the door knob, David looked towards the door longingly. Sighing, he looked away and returned to his rigid stance.

Once inside Amelie's bed chambers, the royal beauty looked around. Her eyes landed on the quilt that she especially knit for Amelie. The pattern continued to amaze her because she never knew that she even had the talent to make something so beautiful.

Her eyes then traveled to the burgundy drapes that fell over the apertures.

Caroline could see a hint of the sunset as she walked further into Amelie's chambers peeking through the grandiose window.

Her eyes landed on the four poster chaise that stood in the heart of the chamber and she sighed when she spotted Amelie laying in a fetal position through the portieres. Her heart clenched in her chest as she heard the small sobs that were escaping the girl's throat.

She decided to remove her heels because she did not want to disturb the young girl.

Caroline felt the softness of the tapestry under her bare feet, feeling the serenity overwhelm her.

As she reached her daughter's bed, she decided to grab the paisley-designed duvet. The center of the quilt- which was shaped like a flower- was the same shade of baby blue as the girl's eyes.

Once settled in, Caroline covered the girl with the duvet.

Lying down beside the girl that refused to face her, she ran a reassuring hand down Amelie's back.

"What is bothering you, Ames?" Caroline asked.

Amelie sniffled and her mop of blonde curls fell over her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Tell me the truth," Caroline urged.

Even though she was the Queen of France and the majority expected her to be just as heartless as the king, she still wanted to have open relationship with her children.

"Mama, it is nothing. I am simply having a bad day," Amelie told her as she faced her mother.

The girl graced her mother with a small smile and it was just enough for her to see Amelie's dimples.

Caroline sighed and pondered what could possibly be upsetting her daughter.

Realizing what was bothering her, Caroline's bright blue eyes widened.

"You do not wish to wed to Prince Julian."

Amelie's jaw dropped silently, but then she nodded.

There was no point in denying what she truly felt anymore.

"No," she sighed.

"May I ask why?" The Queen wondered as she took hold of Amelie's hands.

"I do not love him, Mother," Amelie admitted. "I know that you and Father arranged this marriage for me in order to seal an alliance with Greece, but I- I just don't-"

"Love him," Caroline finished as if she was talking about herself.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Then who is it that you love, darling?"

"It does not matter. It's not like we'll ever be able to be together," Amelie sighed sadly as a feeling of sorrow and longing overwhelmed her.

"Tell me," Caroline begged.

"David," Amelie replied just above a whisper.

"Your guard?" Caroline wondered, curiously.

Amelie nodded and she shut her eyes, waiting for the stinging feeling that would surely occur when her mother slapped her for being such a disgrace. Her parents never once raised a hand at her or her siblings, but she still waited.

Instead of feeling pain on her cheek, Amelie felt her mother's soft caress.

Amelie had her mother's porcelain skin and baby blue eyes and she had her father's smile and dimples. Her blonde curls matched her mother's. She was about an inch taller than her mother.

"Get comfortable."

"I don't understand," Amelie announced as she slowly opened her eyes.

"My darling girl, I am going to tell you a story and when I am finished with this story, I want you to make a decision for yourself."

Amelie nodded and Caroline smiled.

"There was once a girl..."

* * *

The girl stood on her balcony and looked upon the sunset. She had a calm expression on her face. The variety of colors swirled around the sky. As she watched the sky change from blue, to orange, to pink, and so on, she sighed happily.

She heard a knock on her door and she called for whomever it was to enter.

"My lady."

Turning around, she smiled at the elderly lady.

"Arlene," she greeted her.

Arlene curtsied and the teenager shook her head.

"None of that, Arlene. You are like my grandmother and I do not wish for you to curtsy before me."

"Of course, Princess," Arlene smiled.

Caroline nodded happily and walked over to Arlene. She reached for the elderly lady's hand and led her to the chaise.

"Is everything alright?" Caroline asked once they were both seated.

Arlene looked at the alizarin crimson wall and she sighed sadly.

"What is wrong?"

"It is time." She sighed.

"Time? For what?" The Princess wondered.

Arlene straightened out her plaid skirt, and then looked over at Caroline with watery green eyes.

"It is time for you to travel to the French Court."

"I- I do not understand... I thought that I was to travel there when I turned eighteen... I am only of seventeen years..."

"I know that, darling."

"Then why? I do not turn eighteen for another month!" Caroline cried out hysterically.

"Our country is in desperate need of more allies because the English will soon declare war on us, and we cannot win without France's alliance."

Caroline's heart sank at the news, but understood why her life in Scotland was being cut short.

"When do I leave?" She questioned, her voice just above a whisper.

"On the morrow," Arlene answered.

Caroline nodded even though she wanted to curl up into a fetal position and cry. She wasn't yet ready to leave the safety of her home because she still felt like a child that needed her parents. Caroline couldn't believe the news and she shook her head in despair, hoping that the forces above would change her destiny.

"I am sorry, Caroline," Arlene apologized genuinely.

"So am I," Caroline answered as Arlene hugged her tightly.

* * *

As the morrow drew near, Caroline grew warier.

When the Princess tried to drift off to sleep, she wouldn't be able to because the thoughts of what was to come were plaguing her mind.

She knew not who she was to marry, but she knew that it was one of king's sons.

Getting out of her bed, she felt the velvety tapestry under her feet. Her nerves were on edge and so she relished in the feeling of warmth that radiated throughout her body.

As she approached the balcony, she pulled on her loafers.

Once outside, she watched as the tide in the Atlantic Ocean lowered.

Caroline could feel the sleep claiming her, but she urged it away. She could not rest now.

Sighing, Caroline put her hand on the marble rail and wondered how her life was going to turn out.

Was she going to be happy? Was she going to ever know what real love felt like? Was she going to suffer? She didn't know.

Lost in thought, Caroline didn't even realize that the sun had already risen.

"Caroline."

Caroline turned around and gave her mother a small smile that she did not mean.

"Have you slept at all?" Elizabeth questioned as she walked towards her daughter.

"I don't know... maybe for twenty minutes?" Caroline guessed.

"Darling! You are going to be traveling to France and it takes quite some time. I do not want you to fall ill because of your lack of sleep."

"I will be fine." She shrugged as she turned away from her and walked over to the maple chiffonier.

"You're angry." Elizabeth realized.

Caroline tried to bit her tongue, but couldn't resist.

Her hands clenched into fists and she rounded on her mother with her eyebrows furrowed.

"I do not want this. I am doing this for our country," She spat.

"Mind your tongue, child. You are my daughter, but I will not have you disrespecting me or the king."

"Of course. What was I thinking?" The blonde said with a roll of her bright blue eyes.

She was always talking to the Queen of Scotland, not her mother.

"I know you might be angry right now, but we all have to make sacrifices. I did," Liz said and with that she left Caroline to her own devices.

Huffing in annoyance, Caroline opened her chiffonier and took out her favorite gown.

Perhaps the gown would make her feel better about this whole thing.

As she laid the blue and violet colored dress on her chaise, she grinned.

The gown never ceased to amaze her with its elegant design. The rhinestones that were engraved in it seemed to be from a different world. The gown itself was nothing a Scottish lady would wear, but it was a gift from France, ironically enough.

Deciding to dress herself, she removed what she was wearing and pulled it on.

Once she was ready, she walked towards the full-length mirror and sighed.

She had black bags under her eyes and her once glowing skin was pale. Her blue eyes weren't as bright as usual and the only thing that made her feel beautiful was the gown that she wore. Caroline's long blonde curls looked flat and she shook her head.

_You are the princess of Scotland and don't you dare lose all hope_. She heard the little voice say in her head.

Caroline nodded to herself. She inhaled a breath and exhaled shortly after.

She held her head up high as she walked towards the doors. As she turned the door knob, she turned back to her bedroom and looked around one more time.

Caroline remembered how as a child, she would look up at the high ceiling and the glass in the center. Memories from her childhood came flooding back, recalling how she would count how many stars there were until she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

With a nostalgic grin planted on her lips, she finally left her bed chambers and her heels echoed through the corridor. As she descended down the spiral staircase, she spotted Arlene dusting off the mantle.

The Princess stepped on the tread and a creak resonated through the castle walls.

Arlene turned around and smiled when she spotted the Princess emerging from upstairs. Putting her cleaning equipment down, she walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"How are you doing, my dear?" Arlene asked her.

"I'm persevering," Caroline shrugged.

The elderly woman nodded, putting her hands on Caroline's cheeks.

"You did not sleep." She realized.

Caroline nodded.

"I could not bear the thought of shutting my eyes," she admitted.

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Arlene?" Caroline asked as they made their way towards the parlor.

"Hm?"

"Will you come to my wedding?"

"I would not miss it for the world," she smiled as she gave Caroline a reassuring squeeze.

"My Lady."

"Grayson," Caroline greeted.

Grayson, the head bodyguard, was a man in his mid-forties with a head filled with short brown hair and dark eyes.

Grayson bowed before her and when he stood up straight, he said, "The carriage has arrived."

"Thank you." She nodded as she stood up and straightened out the wrinkles on her gown.

Grayson nodded and excused himself. Arlene stood up and embraced Caroline to herself.

"Remember my words, dear one. It gets better, you just have to believe."

Caroline nodded and she wiped away the tear that was trailing down her cheek.

"I love you, Arlene," she told the elderly woman that has been with her ever since she was in chisels.

"And I, you," Arlene smiled. "Go now. Show the French who you really are."

The Princess smiled at the elderly lady before she followed Grayson out of the castle. She wanted to say goodbye to her parents, but decided against it because it seemed that they didn't care enough to even walk her out.

As she settled in the carriage, she placed her head against the window and shut her eyes.

_This was it._

* * *

The French Court was bustling with activity as they readied for the Scottish Princess's arrival.

King Mikael of France called for his entire family to meet him in the throne room.

As the Mikaelson family was gathering in the throne room, Niklaus, the king's bastard hid in the shadows with his head against the wall.

Once they were all in the throne room, the king stood up and addressed Elijah and Kol.

Elijah and Kol stood up straight and they listened to their father intently. The king had short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was tanned and he was not one to joke around.

"As you all know, the Scottish Princess is currently on her way to our fine country…" Mikael began.

"You mean the short, leggy blonde that visited us about a decade ago?" Kol questioned.

"Yes," Mikael nodded.

"She wasn't very pleasing to the eye." Kol told them with a shrug as if he didn't care much.

Kol was dashingly handsome and his chocolate brown eyes were always lit up with mischief. He was rather tall, taller than his father. He was known as a lady's man; it was no secret that women would fall head over heels for his good looks and charm.

"Yes, well. Whether she resembles a fair maiden or not, either you or Elijah will marry her," Mikael told them both.

"Father, I do not understand…" Elijah spoke up.

Elijah, the eldest, had matching brown eyes and brown hair. He was known as the most honest and moral because of the way he presented himself. He was by far the most mature out of his siblings.

"Understand what?" The king questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I always thought that she would marry to either Finn or Kol. Not me."

"Well, as you know… Finn has married to that commoner and skipped town, so that is out of the question."

"Grab him by the ear and drag him back here to marry to that grotesque girl! I am of nineteen years, Father. I do not want nor do I need a wife. And might I add, look at me! I am handsome and I want a wife who I enjoy looking at, not one that I repudiate from the sigh of with her slim figure and pointy nose."

"Kol, I have no time for your remonstrations and I would have thought, that by now you understand that what you want isn't always what you get. Especially since you are of royal blood."

"This is pathetic!" He shouted like an imp.

"SIT DOWN!" Mikael ordered.

Kol jumped and immediately obeyed.

"Father… Is there any way that she could be wed to Niklaus?"

"Yes, marry that bloody girl off to your bastard son!" Esther shouted from where she sat.

Mikael's bastard son listened to the conversation that the Royal Family were having and he chuckled to himself.

Mikael snapped his attention towards his wife and he bit back a growl.

"Have I not taught you anything, Esther? You are to speak when you are being spoken to," he snapped.

Esther rolled her eyes at her husband and she watched him with disgust.

Once Mikael was done flaring with anger, he turned to Elijah.

"I made an agreement with the Scottish King, that his daughter be wed to one of my son's."

"Niklaus is your son," Elijah told him matter-of-factly.

"And anyway, can't you break this pathetic deal off? They need our people, not the other way around," Kol added.

"I do not break deals off, Kol. One of you will marry her and that is final. You are dismissed," He declared as he turned away from his family.

The Mikaelson family went their separate ways and once the throne room was empty, Klaus stepped out of the shadows.

Mikael's bastard made sure that he didn't make a sound because if a sound was heard, the guards would surely charge in his direction even though he was no threat.

He walked over to the throne and took a seat. On either side of the throne stood the sculptures of those that ruled the country of France before.

Lost in thought, he did not hear when his youngest brother approached.

"Nik?" He heard.

Klaus's eyes shot open and he smiled at Henrik.

"Henrik, I thought you were learning how to fence." Klaus prodded him.

"I was, but then I got bored." He shrugged as he sat down on his mother's throne.

"If your mother sees you here with me, she will surely have your head."

"I do not care. You are as much a brother to me as the rest of them," Henrik stated with finality.

"Thank you," Klaus sighed.

Henrik nodded and the two brothers sat in silence for the next hour.

* * *

Caroline was awakened by the bumping of the road. She hit her head on the carriage window and groaned in pain.

She did not want to fall asleep, but she eventually had to because of how weak she felt.

"My Lady?" The horseman called from outside.

"Yes?"

"We have arrived," He announced as the carriage came to a halt.

"Great…" the Princess's voice trailed off.

_There is no turning back now, Caroline._

* * *

There you have it! I hope it was good enough for a first chapter! I have this story played out in my head already, so it shouldn't take long now :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with an update :) I was blown away by the response and I am so glad you guys are liking this fic so far :)

I would like to thank Cindy for the amazing and sexy cover that she made for me and I would like to thank Gail for being a lovely beta!

Enjoy :D

* * *

One of the guards went around to the side of the carriage and he opened the door. He kept his posture straight.

The guard outstretched his hand for Caroline to take and once she was standing outside, her breath hitched in her throat.

She was surrounded by greenery which consisted of a variety of different trees and shrubs. The daffodils were slowly growing near the trees and shrubs. The amount of people that stood a good distance away from her was overwhelming.

She could see the French Royal Family standing a short distance away from her. She saw four men, two women, and a teenage boy. They looked like royalty because of the silk robes and gowns that they wore.

In that moment, she didn't know what to expect. Her palms were sweating and her eyes were snapping in between the Royal Family. She could feel her erratic heartbeat drumming in her ears.

"My lady?" The guard questioned as she stood her ground and made no move towards them.

Caroline was no stranger to being the center of attention, but this... this was something completely different. She didn't know where to look or how to act even though she was trained for this all her life.

"Princess?" He asked again.

"Um... Thank you." She thanked him before she looked down at the green grass.

She inhaled a deep breath and once her rapidly beating heart returned to its normal state, she looked up.

As the princess began to walk towards them, she could feel her anxiety returning.

Hoping this feeling would subside before she actually had to converse with the Royal Family, she inhaled another deep breath.

"Princess," the king greeted her.

"Your grace." She curtsied before him just like she was taught to do.

"Please do follow me inside," he told her as he motioned towards the entrance.

"Of course. I thank you," Caroline replied as she graced him with a smile.

Once Caroline followed Mikael inside, the rest of the Royal Family followed.

"I am sure you are quite tired from your travels," Mikael began.

Caroline nodded as she smiled at the king innocently.

She thought that he would be a vile man, but it turned out that he was quite kind.

He was kind in the way that he graced her with a comfortable smile.

Mikael motioned for one of the servant girls to come forward.

The servant girl had long curly brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like a fair maiden.

"Katerina, please do show my guest to her chambers."

"Of course, your grace." She bowed as she looked over at Elijah through hooded eyes.

Elijah looked back at her and he subtly motioned to the secret passageway that they always met in.

"My lady?" Katherine started even though she loathed having to work for the French Court.

The only reason why she was there in the first place was because of the king's eldest son and the love that she harbored for him.

Caroline nodded and threw the Royals a smile before she followed the girl.

Once in her chambers, Caroline thanked Katherine and she nodded before she excused herself.

As the Princess got settled in, her eyes wandered around the bed chambers that would now be hers until she wed to one of the king's sons. Her bed chambers looked quite cozy, but she felt out of place. The walls were a light shade of brown and the four-poster chaise stood in the center of the bed chamber. Unfortunately, this bed chamber did not have a balcony. The Princess sighed heavily because the only thing that was actually able to relax her was watching the sun set and the different colors that swirled around the sky.

Walking over to the aperture, she peaked out and saw the garden from below. She saw the greenery and the bright colored flowers, as well as a statue of an angel that stood some distance away from where all of the greenery was. She admired the statue of the angel because she believed that it was sculpted perfectly.

Perhaps, the garden would be the place where she could go to just think and sort everything out.

Caroline walked over to the chaise and sat down with her hands clasped together on her lap.

Deciding that she would feel better if she went outside, she walked towards the double mahogany doors.

As she left the bed chamber, she turned to both sides of the long corridor. She realized that she hadn't even paid attention when Katherine was leading her to her bed chamber because she was so lost in thought.

The Princess spotted a guard standing some distance away from her and he quickly walked over to her.

"My lady." He bowed.

The guard had brown hair and forest green eyes with a strong jaw and was of large stature.

"Hello, I—this is my first day here in a decade and I can't quite figure out how it is I can go into the garden," she told him.

"Allow me to show you the way, my lady." He bowed before he left his post and led her down the stairs.

"Do you have a name?" She asked desperately in need of at least one friend at least in the big castle.

"I do, indeed. Stefan Salvatore," he informed.

"It is a pleasure, Stefan. My name is Caroline."

"I know, my lady." He smiled.

"Call me, Caroline," she insisted. She has had enough of being called 'my lady' or 'princess'.

"Of course, Caroline," he said as he threw her one of his signature smiles.

As they approached the back door that would lead into the garden, Caroline sighed.

"Caroline, I have to return to my post, but I can find a guard to stay with you in the garden."

"Do you think that it is a possibility if I just stay out there alone? I just need some time to think, and I would really appreciate it if nobody was standing above my soul."

"I believe that that can be arranged, but please do not leave the garden. You are a Royal, and your protection is our top priority."

"I understand. I thank you for showing me the way."

"Of course," he chuckled as he outstretched his hand and said, "here we are."

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Stefan replied before he excused himself and quickly went back inside.

Once the Princess of Scotland was alone, she walked over to the stone bench that she spotted. As she sat down, her eyes roamed around the garden.

The variety of plants and flowers in the French Garden were outstanding. The beautiful garden had roses, daisies, tulips, amaryllis, carnations, daffodils, and more.

The blonde felt the urge to smell the beautiful read roses that seemed to be calling to her and she quickly made her way towards them.

She hoped that the Queen of France wouldn't mind her being in the garden that the Queen was the one that started the beautiful garden.

As Caroline bent down to smell the rose, she heard approaching footsteps and she paused.

"Oh, love. Do not stop on my account."

Caroline turned around sharply and came face to face with a man that she did not recognize.

He was tall and he had dirty blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. He had a smile on his lips and his dimples were visible. His stubble was peppering his jaw.

"Who are you?" She questioned as she straightened her posture and looked him right in the eyes.

"That does not matter, trust me," he assured her as he took a step forward.

"Actually it does, considering that you are a stranger. For all I know, you are some sort of assassin that has been sent here by the English to end my life."

"If I can say so myself, you have quite the imagination," he stated as a smirk crept onto his full and luscious lips.

"That is not my imagination, I assure you. I am simply looking out for myself."

"Are you, now? I have to disagree because of the blood that is currently falling from that scratch on your finger." He said as he motioned to her bloodied finger. "I assume you got it from the thorn in the rose."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and quickly looked down at her finger. Surely enough, she saw several drops of crimson liquid oozing down the pad of her fingertip.

"Now, let me ask you something, Princess. If I was an assassin as you so kindly put it, I wouldn't have told you that you were bleeding, now would I?" He asked as he turned away from her and removed a daffodil from the garden.

A smirk played on his lips, fully aware that he was angering the Princess with his sass and he couldn't help, but feel a sense of victory.

"Before I bleed out, why don't you tell me who you are?" he heard her say from behind him.

"Like I said before, that is not important." He turned around and shrugged nonchalantly.

"You are quite stubborn, aren't you?" the blonde questioned as she pressed on the small scratch on her index finger.

"Perhaps." He shrugged. "That is a lovely gown by the way," he complimented as he admired the blue and violet colored dress.

"Well then, if you are not here to kill me, I should be going inside," Caroline said as she began to walk away from him.

"Wrong way," he chimed from behind her.

Caroline turned to him angrily and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well then, why don't you show me the correct way?" she suggested.

"I would, but I'd rather not have the king see me."

"And why is that?" she wondered. "Did you betray him? Bed his wife? Bed his daughter?"

"I must say, I was right in my assumption. You do have quite the imagination," he chuckled.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him and he genuinely smiled before she walked away from him.

"You should come to my birthday bash tonight."

Caroline stopped in her tracks and she slowly turned around.

"I would, but I do not accept invitations from strangers. Especially those with a tongue like yours."

"Fine, I will tell you." He shrugged.

She raised one eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, the king's bastard." He bowed. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, future queen of France," Klaus added.

"Now that wasn't so difficult, was it?" She asked and felt her chest grow lighter now that she knew that he was not a threat.

"I suppose..." His voice drifted off. "So, will you come?"

"I will think about it." she replied with finality.

"That is all I wanted to hear. Now, do allow me to show you the way," Klaus offered before he approached her and placed a hand around her shoulder.

"Keep your hands to yourself," she ordered even though she felt an electric shock run down her spine at his simple touch.

"Just my luck... another nun to lecture me about the sins of human contact." He sighed heavily.

"Hey!" Caroline pouted as she slapped him on the wrist, softly.

Klaus chuckled as he watched the Princess through hooded eyes.

_She was interesting_. He thought.

* * *

As the evening approached, Caroline looked down at the red gown that was sprawled on the chaise.

She could not seem to get him out of her mind. He called to her for some reason and she knew not what to do.

A knock on the mahogany door, brought Caroline out of her reverie.

"Come in," she called.

The king's only daughter stood there. She was dressed elegantly in a flowing navy blue dress.

"Can I help you?" Caroline asked as she walked towards her.

She had blonde hair and big doe blue eyes. She was of average height and she didn't look like the type to smile often.

"You are not yet dressed. Why?" Rebekah questioned as she walked further into the Scottish Princess's bed chambers.

"Dressed?" Caroline questioned.

"It is my older brother's twentieth birthday and he told me that he invited you. Listen, I get that you are probably a spoiled little princess who goes places when she feels like it, but Nik has the worst life out of us all. He is my father's bastard, and no one lets him forget that. He is treated like family only when it is his birthday, so if he invited you, you better bloody accept his invitation!"

"I can tell that you are very protective over him, and I appreciate that, but let us not forget who the future queen here is," Caroline reminded her even though she knew that it wasn't something to say to her future sister in law.

"I do not care if you are the future queen. All I care about is making my brother's birthday bash a night that he can remember. At least praise us all with your presence. It is not like you have anything better to do," she stated and with that she walked out of the room.

Caroline looked straight ahead, even after the Princess of France was gone.

Shortly after, she walked towards the chaise and picked up the red gown.

Caroline made a decision to go and so she quickly got ready.

Half an hour later, she was set for the party as she looked in the full-length mirror with a smile displayed on her lips.

The red gown that she wore was strapless and it had a silk design that went through the upper right to the lower left.

As she left her bed chambers, she followed the sound of the music.

She descended the stairs and shortly after she came to a halt, when she spotted the ball room.

Inhaling a deep breath, she made the rest of the way.

Caroline entered the ball room and the music stopped. All eyes were trained on her and she swallowed the lump that she felt in her throat.

Klaus looked her away and he was struck speechless.

"Wow," he breathed out as his eyes roamed over the princess's body.

"Don't even try it, Nik." He heard his best friend say from beside him.

"Is that a challenge, Salvatore?" Klaus questioned.

"No." He shook his head. "It is a warning."

Stefan had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, despite not being born of the aristocracy. He'd always been there for his family whenever they needed a friend and due to their close relationship, they were generous to him when they recently offered Stefan a position as a castle guard.

Klaus smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

_This was going to be fun_. He thought.

* * *

There you have it! So, what did my lovely readers think about Klaus and Caroline's first meeting? Also, the next chapter will hopefully be klaroline heavy!

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


End file.
